Uchiha no Kazoku
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] "Kalau begitu ambil saja kaa-san untukmu," "Kau mau aku mati ditindas tou-san?" "Ehehe," Fict pertama di tahun 2011 sebelum hiatus beberapa bulan. Vampfic! Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Fict special untuk tahun baru!

Ini bukan sekuel dari **Christmas Eve**. Tapi tetep ngambil tema yang sama, yaitu **Vampfict**. :D Sebenernya ini mau dibuat multichap, tapi setelah dipikir2 kayaknya oneshot aja deh. :l

**Disclaim :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn :** sho-ai, (mungkin) lime, M-preg, gaje, ooc, alur cepat, EYD berantakan.

**Pair :** S.N

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Family.

**A/N :** Akhirnya saya bikin M-preg! Jujur, saya lemah kalo di bidang ini, tapi saya coba. Ini fict M-preg pertama!

**-2310-** : Perpindahan waktu/tempat.

Ada OC : Sasu (10 th) dan Naru (8 th). Mereka anaknya S.N, bayangin aja mereka kayak versi S.N waktu kecil. Biar mirip, namanya aja mirip, wkwk.

**Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

**Uchiha no Kazoku**

* * *

"_Tou-san_! _Tou-san_!" Bocah pirang kecil itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seseorang yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah yang sudah terbangun.

"_Tou-san_, kau tidur?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Kau tahu _tou-san_ tidak akan pernah bisa tidur,"

"Aku lapar, _tou-san_."

Sang ayah yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh kearah samping, melihat seseorang—yang mirip dengan si bocah pirang—masih tertidur di sana.

"Memangnya kau mau makan apa?"

"Ng… Darah."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Biasanya 'kan kau makan masakan buatan _kaa-san_,"

"Iya, tapi entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik untuk mencoba darah, dibandingkan masakan _kaa-san_."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Mana kakakmu?"

"_Aniki_ sedang menonton tv, dia juga lapar, _tou-san_."

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang yang baru bangun.

"_Kaa-san_!" Bocah pirang itu langsung meloncat, dan masuk ke dalam pelukan _kaa-san_ nya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku lapar," ujar bocah pirang itu lagi.

"Hm, baiklah. _Kaa-san_ akan siapkan makanan."

"Tidak."

Dua orang berambut pirang itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Biar aku yang 'traktir' mereka makan. Naru, kau keluarlah dulu."

Bocah pirang itu mengangguk, dan segera turun dari pangkuan _kaa-san_ nya.

"Apa maksudmu mentraktir mereka?"

"Entahlah, Naruto. Sepertinya hormon vampir mereka lebih cepat berkembang dibanding manusianya, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih menginginkan darah daripada masakanmu."

Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Apa maksudmu mereka akan tumbuh menjadi vampir seutuhnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantar mereka sarapan dulu."

Sasuke segera turun ke bawah, melihat anak-anaknya yang sedang menonton tv.

"Ada yang mau ikut _tou-san_ 'bermain'?"

Kedua bocah yang sedang menonton tersebut menoleh menatap sang ayah.

Bocah raven itu menyeringai, "Tentu, saat seperti inilah yang aku tunggu," Dia langsung meloncat dari kursi mendekati ayahnya.

Sedangkan si bocah pirang hanya berlari, dan menggandeng tangan ayahnya, "Ayo, _tou-san_!"

Di atas sana, Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian keluarganya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Siang pun menjelang, pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan tiga orang yang sedikit terlihat berantakan.

"Sudah kenyang semua?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah~" jawab si bocah pirang ceria.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, memberikan ciuman singkat pada pemuda pirang tersebut, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu."

Naruto melihat kedua anaknya yang kembali menonton tv, dia tersenyum.

"Hei, aku tidak keberatan kalau memang mereka akan tumbuh menjadi vampir seutuhnya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

.

"Hei, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ romantis ya," ujar Naru yang sedari tadi mengintip.

"Tidak baik mengintip seperti itu," ujar sang kakak datar.

"Hehe."

Bocah raven itu berdiri, mengambil cemilan yang ada di meja, dan memakannya, "Uhuk! Uhuk! Bahkan kue inipun menjadi pahit di lidahku," Dia langsung membuang kue itu begitu saja.

Bocah pirang tersebut mendekati kakaknya, "_Aniki_, aku ingin seperti _kaa-san_, mendapat pasangan yang seperti _tou-san_," ujarnya polos tanpa memperdulikan kue yang baru saja dibuang oleh kakaknya.

Sang kakak tidak meladeni, dia sibuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, orang yang mirip seperti _tou-san_ hanya kau," Bocah pirang itu tersenyum.

Sang kakak hanya memperhatikan adiknya tanpa membalas.

Sang adik hendak memeluk kakaknya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan sang kakak menahan keningnya, membuatnya hanya berjalan di tempat, "_Aniki_, aku hanya ingin memelukmu,"

"Aku tidak mau dipeluk olehmu."

"Dipeluk _kaa-san_ mau."

"Kau tidak mirip _kaa-san_."

Bagai anak panah yang menusuk dirinya, si adik langsung pundung di tempat.

Sedangkan si kakak kembali duduk dan menonton tv.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit, namun sang adik belum juga berhenti pundung, merasa ada aura-aura tidak mengenakkan, bocah raven itu berinisiatif melempar bantal pada adiknya.

BUK!

"_Aniki_!"

"Kau kelewatan acara bagus."

"Memangnya acara apa?" Bocah pirang itu kembali duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedari tadi menggonta-ganti channel tv.

Tak lama, kakaknya berhenti mengganti channel tv, dan bocah pirang itu mulai ikut menonton, yang mereka tonton adalah film bergenre _crime_/_suspense_. Tentu banyak adegan sadis atau pembunuhan yang belum cocok untuk mereka tonton.

Sang adik sangat serius saat memperhatikan satu-persatu adegan sadis yang ada di film tersebut.

"_Aniki_… Menurutmu rasa darah manusia seperti apa? Tadi _tou-san_ hanya mengajak kita meminum darah hewan, apa darah manusia lebih enak?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada sang kakak.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia hanya melihat adiknya dari sudut mata dan kembali menonton.

Sekarang kita tahu, yang mereka lihat bukanlah film atau adegan sadisnya, melainkan cairan merah yang ada di sana.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"_Aniki_, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum."

"Kau mengantuk tidak?"

"Tidak."

Bocah pirang itu menghela napas, "Kenapa ya dengan mata kita ini? Padahal biasanya jam sepuluh saja sudah mengantuk,"

"…"

Ya, sekarang sudah tengah malam, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, namun dua bocah ini belum juga tidur, bahkan mata mereka sama sekali tidak merasa ngantuk.

"Aku mau ke kamar _tou-san_ saja," Bocah itu langsung berlari keluar.

"Hei!" Mau tak mau, akhirnya sang kakak mengikuti adiknya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Kau belum tidur, Naruto?"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Nanti kau sakit."

"Aku tidak akan sakit kalau di sampingku ada seseorang yang terus menjagaku," Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menahan dagu Naruto agar tidak menjauh, "Singkat ya,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini Sasuke lebih menuntut, perlahan Sasuke mulai mendorong Naruto agar mereka terjatuh di kasur.

"Ngh…" Naruto melenguh.

Kedua insan ini belum selesai, lidah mereka masih bermain, menentukan siapa yang akan mendominasi kali ini.

"Ah…" Naruto mendesah pelan.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lezat di lidahnya, 'Darah?'

Pemuda raven itu menyudahi ciumannya, ternyata benar bibir Naruto berdarah, sepertinya terkena giginya.

"Maaf, aku…"

"Tak apa," Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto… Bolehkah aku…" Sasuke membersihkan darah di bibir Naruto dengan jarinya.

Naruto mengerti, dan dia mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia kembali mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

Kali ini sasarannya adalah leher. Ya, vampir yang satu ini berniat mencoba sedikit darah orang yang disayanginya.

"Sasuke…" desah Naruto saat merasakan lidah pemuda raven itu bermain di lehernya.

"Jangan bermain-main, Sasuke."

"Aku suka bermain-main," Sasuke tersenyum jail.

Sasuke kembali bermain di leher Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak ingin langsung menggigitnya.

"Ah… Sasu…"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Kau dengar? _Kaa-san_ menggumamkan namamu."

"Bodoh. 'Sasu' itu diambil dari potongan nama _tou-san_. Bukan namaku."

"Begitu. Tapi mungkin saja _kaa-san_ suka padamu, makanya dia menggumamkan namamu."

Bocah yang diketahui namanya Sasu itu hanya memutar bola matanya, 'Polosnya adikku,'

"Lagipula kalau ada orang yang berparas seperti _kaa-san_ suka padamu, apa kau akan menolaknya?"

"Tidak. Kuakui _kaa-san_ memang manis."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja _kaa-san_ untukmu."

"Kau mau aku mati ditindas _tou-san_?"

Bocah pirang itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa garing, "Ehehe…"

Sepertinya dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sang kakak kalau berani macam-macam dengan _kaa-san_ mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam ya?" Bocah itu membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Hei!"

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut saat ada yang membuka pintu kamar mereka. Mereka melihat kearah pintu.

"Kalian…"

Kalau dilihat dari pandangan Sasu dan Naru, _tou-san_ mereka sedang menindih _kaa-san_ mereka. Di sudut bibir sang ayah ada darah yang menempel, begitu juga di leher sang 'ibu', ada banyak darah yang keluar dari sana.

"_Kaa-san_? _Tou-san_?" Bocah pirang itu tampak terkejut.

Tubuh Sasu gemetar saat melihat darah yang begitu banyak di leher Naruto, dia menunduk, "A-Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku lapar!"

Seketika itu matanya langsung berubah merah, dia berlari menerjang kedua orangtua-nya—tepatnya hanya Naruto.

Tapi beruntung Sasuke berhasil melindungi Naruto, dia berhasil menahan anak sulungya dengan satu lengan dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membantingnya?"

"Tak apa, badannya kuat, Naruto. Dia tidak akan apa-apa."

Sepertinya mereka melupakan Naru yang juga ada di situ, bocah pirang itu meloncat ke punggung Sasuke, mencekiknya, sambil berusaha menggapai Naruto.

"Akh…"

BRUK!

Naru juga mendapat hal yang sama seperti kakaknya, dibanting ke lantai dengan keras.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" perintah Sasuke. Namun sepertinya dua bocah itu tidak mendengarkan perintah ayahnya.

Sasu kembali menyerang, berusaha menerjang Naruto, namun usahanya gagal saat sang ayah berhasil mencekik lehernya di lantai.

"Naruto, lari! Sepertinya mereka kehilangan kendali karena mencium bau darahmu."

Naruto segera berlari keluar.

Sementara itu, Naru kembali meloncat ke punggung Sasuke, bermaksud membantu kakaknya.

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut Sasuke, membuatnya lengah dan anak sulungnya berhasil lepas darinya.

"Akh…"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Naruto berlari menuju tangga, namun dia menoleh ke belakang dahulu, saat itulah Sasu menerjangnya.

"Sasu…"

Mereka berdua jatuh ke tangga.

BRAK!

Tubuh Naruto menabrak lantai dasar dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Mengalirlah darah dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke segera mendekati dua orang yang ada di bawah sana. Di belakangnya ada Naru mengikuti.

Sasuke memangku kepala Naruto dengan tangannya, "Naruto! Hei, sadarlah!" Namun tak ada respon dari pemuda pirang di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menoleh pada dua anaknya, menatap tajam mereka dengan mata merahnya, menandakan ia sudah sangat marah, bahkan terdengar geraman dari bibir itu, "Kalian…"

Dua bocah itu hanya terdiam pada akhirnya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam, Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan, luka di pelipisnya sudah diobati oleh Sasuke, dia memperhatikan sekeliling, dan menemukan kedua anaknya di sampingnya.

"_Kaa-san_…" Isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"Naru, kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Kaa-san_, hiks… Aku sudah tahu semuanya, maaf…" Bocah pirang itu mulai menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis," Naruto bangun dan memeluk anak bungsunya.

Sasu hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, saat mata mereka bertemu, bocah raven itu menunduk.

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu," Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Sasu.

"_Kaa-san_!" Bocah itu juga ikut memeluk Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan… Ada yang ingin kusampaikan, sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan mereka, mereka vampir baru, belum terbiasa menahan dahaga akan darah."

Ah, ternyata kedua anaknya sudah tumbuh menjadi vampir seutuhnya ya, benar-benar cepat hormon vampirnya berkembang.

"_Kaa-san_, maukah kau berubah seperti kami?" tanya Naru tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi vampir, _kaa-san_. Kami tidak yakin kalau _kaa-san_ terus menjadi manusia, kami akan tahan untuk tidak menyerang _kaa-san_," Kali ini Sasu yang ambil alih.

Naru mengangguk, "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar _kaa-san_ bisa selamat dari kami,"

Sasuke dan Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan kedua anaknya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh,"

"Tapi, _tou-san_…" ujar kedua bocah itu bersamaan.

"Tak apa, kalau memang itu yang kalian mau."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

"Tak apa 'kan aku mencoba menjadi seperti kalian?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Benar, _kaa-san_?" tanya Naru ceria.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian keluar dulu, dan tidurlah," ujar Sasuke.

"Kami tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, _tou-san_," ujar Sasu, perkataan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke kalau anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh seperti dirinya.

Kedua bocah itu segera keluar kamar.

"_Tou-san_, rubahlah _kaa-san_ malam ini juga," ujar bocah yang sama sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Begitu pintu kamar di tutup, Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Hidup seperti kami tidak akan enak. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi memakan berbagai jenis makanan, makananmu hanya cairan merah itu. Dan lagi, kau harus menahan dahagamu untuk tidak memangsa orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Kau punya banyak teman manusia 'kan?"

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Aku beri kau kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berpikir."

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, mata biru itu mencerminkan keyakinan yang besar.

"Besok."

"Tidak, mereka mau aku dirubah malam ini juga."

"Kita tidak harus menuruti mereka, Naruto."

"Aku mohon, Sasuke."

"…Rasanya akan sedikit sakit."

"Aku akan menahannya."

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto, kembali menindihnya, "Tahanlah,"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Naruto. Perlahan gigi-gigi itu mulai menembus kulit leher pemuda pirang itu.

"Akh, Sasuke," Naruto meringis, dia menggenggam kuat kemeja Sasuke.

"Ah… Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto merasa dirinya semakin lemas, matanya pun berat. Mungkin karena pengaruh racun di gigi Sasuke? Entahlah. Perlahan mata biru itu tertutup rapat.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"_Kaa-san_?" sapa Naru pada Naruto yang perlahan mulai terbangun esok paginya.

Mata mereka bertatapan.

"Hyaaaaa!" Naru meloncat kaget, dia berlari menuju kakaknya yang baru masuk kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ma-Mata _kaa-san_, kenapa?"

Sasu memperhatikan _kaa-san_ nya, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, bocah itu langsung tahu apa penyebab adiknya ketakutan. Dia menghampiri pemuda pirang itu, dan tersenyum, "Jadi _kaa-san_ sudah berubah?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"_Ka-Kaa-san_ seram," ujar Naru.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu… Matanya…"

Naruto menatap bingung pada anak bungsunya, diapun segera berkaca, "Ma-Mataku… Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gumamnya terkejut.

"Itu menandakan kalau kau adalah vampir baru," ujar sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di balkon kamar.

"Tapi, Sasuke… Kenapa mataku merah begini?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Tenang saja, matamu akan kembali normal beberapa hari ini."

"Begitu."

"Naru jadi tidak mirip dengan _kaa-san_," cibir si bocah pirang.

"He? Kau tetap mirip denganku kok," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Naru lembut.

"Apa aku bilang? Kau memang tidak mirip dengan _kaa-san_," ujar sang kakak _innocent_.

JLEB!

Aura pundung kembali menghampiri bocah pirang itu.

"Ahaha, jangan begitu," Naruto tertawa garing sambil mencoba menghibur anak bungsunya.

"Biar! Walaupun tidak mirip, Naru tetap anak _kaa-san_!" ujar bocah itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak.

Bocah pirang itu memeluk _kaa-san_ nya, begitu juga dengan si bocah raven.

Dan sebagai penutup, sebuah kecupan telah mendarat di puncak kepala pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kalau dilihat dari pantulan cermin, terlihatlah keluarga vampir yang harmonis.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ok, selesai sudah fict ini. Seandainya Naruto punya saya, pasti bakal saya bikin cerita kayak fict di atas, bukan ttg shinobi. /plak wkwkwk.

And happy new year 2011!

Semoga FNI makin damai dan dipenuhi fict S.N/N.S!

Dan juga semoga hubungan S.N makin langgeng.

Amin~

Review? Thanks.


End file.
